Level 383
| candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 382 | next = 384 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 383 is the third level in Licorice Tower and the 94th ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The difficulty lies in the fact that the ingredients are on a totally separate board, where matches will most likely not occur. *You are dependent on special candies, and the liquorice swirls make bringing down the ingredients even with special candies extremely difficult. Stars Strategy *Combine colour bombs with striped candies to hopefully destroy most of the initial liquorice swirls, but striped candies combined with wrapped candies can also be helpful, as long as it brings down the ingredient. Wrapped candies combined with wrapped candies in the right hand column on the main board will bring down ingredients. *Focus on bringing down the ingredient before doing anything else, as the next ingredient won't fall until the first is brought down, unless you take too long. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Hard 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to drop the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 200,000 points. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,000 points per move (200,000 points / 50 moves = 4,000 points per move). With that huge amount of points required, sugar crush alone is not enough to give the three star score as a striped candy during sugar crush will give a maximum of 3,540 points (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies). Note: the amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. *The main priority is to drop the ingredients, reducing the number of moves left to create special candies for boosting the score. *Since there are liquorice swirls at the start of the board and can be dispensed, a good number of moves are required to clear them. The colour bomb + colour bomb combination which clears all the liquorice swirls and drop the ingredient in one move is hard to create. *This level is dependent on a good sugar crush to create many special candies especially colour bombs to boost the score. 'Possible Strategy' *Try to create a colour bomb + colour bomb combination first if possible. This will help to clear all the liquorice swirls and drop the ingredient in one move. This is crucial for the first ingredient as there are seven liquorice swirls at the start of the game. Note: This is not applicable for Facebook. *If the above combination is not possible, try creating wrapped candy + striped candy combinations. This will help to clear the liquorice swirls. *Once all the liquorice swirls are gone, try creating wrapped candy + striped candy combinations or any of the colour bomb combinations. Of the colour bomb combinations, colour bomb + colour bomb combination is the most useful if there are plenty of liquorice swirls on the right (of course, wrapped candy + striped candy combination is the next most useful and the most useful for gameplay on Facebook). If there are plenty of candies on the right, a colour bomb + striped candy combination will be useful. This is followed by the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination as that combination will give plenty of points. Trivia *This is one of the few levels to have useless ingredient exits. *This level is similar to level 221 in that the gap between the two star target score and three star target score is high, the ingredients are dropped from dispensers and are isolated from the main board. The only differences is the number of moves, the number of ingredients needed to be dropped and the dispenser in level 383 also dispenses liquorice. *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Glitch *There is currently a glitch which prevents liquorice swirls from being cleared if a colour bomb + colour bomb combination is used. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Licorice Tower levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Considerably hard levels